The mouse from D.I.S.N.E.Y
by Fionacat
Summary: Bizzare Animaniacs fanfic.


/----------------\  
| The mouse from |  
| D.I.S.N.E.Y |  
\----------------/  
  
A shocking and horrific A! Fanfic by Charles Runt-Abu Brown  
==============================================================================  
Legal type stuff:-  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 1997 Charles "Runt" Brown  
(runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of the Warner Siblings and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner  
Bros. Animation, and are used without permission. Their use within this work of fiction is in no  
way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters themselves. No  
profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for  
entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the  
author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original  
form, and that no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive  
collection under the same terms.  
===============================================================================  
|Prologue|  
\________/  
Patb theme music echos in the background.  
"Gee brain, what are we going to do, to do, to do do do do do dddd...."  
Pinky stutered. Smoke started coming out of his ears...  
"DDDDDD! POINT!! Zorttttttt." Pinky suddenly stopped speaking.  
"Pinky?" The brain called worryingly from behind the cotton reel he had  
suddenly dived behind. "Pinky are you okay?"  
"Narfff." Pinky replied.  
"Pinky what's wrong?" The brain asked, "Look if it's about last night we  
can do better tonight."  
"Gee brain, what, what, what dooooo..." Pinky started again.  
The brain quickly peaked up from behind his cotton reel. He could  
just make out the figure of Pinky in the billowing smoke. Suddenly the lab's  
fire alarm screamed out.  
"Fire Alert! Fire Alert; this is NOT, I repeat NOT and just in case you  
missed that this is NOT a drill. Evacuate the building, Lab assitants and  
genetic mutants first...."  
It continued to scream as the brain bravely aimed the water bottle from the  
cage and pointed it a Pinky.  
The brain squezzed the bottle hard and a jet of water hit pinky.   
A hissing noise came from somewhere in the smoke.  
"Pinky can you hear me, are you alright?" The brain asked.  
"Egad brain that was great!" Pinky chirped up.  
The smoke graduly disapated from around pinky and the brain could  
see that he had been severly burnt.  
"Does that not hurt?" The brain asked.  
"Does what hurt?" Pinky retorted. He followed the brain's stare to his  
still smoking arm. "Narfff!" Was all he said before fainting....  
  
Chapter 1 - The pinkinator  
==========================  
  
"...pinky" The brain said softly to his cohort. "Can you hear me?"  
"Oh brain it's just you, zort. I had a horrible dream, I was on fire and  
oh there was a huge mutant cheese chasing me and ...."  
The brain gave pinky an ominous stare and pinky instincivly stopped talking.  
"Well the mutant cheese is obviously just your strange little mind   
interpreting last night's events, however you were really on fire..."  
Pinky looked at his arm and so it was not there, instead there was a strange  
mettalic piston with four small ball and socket acutors on the end.  
"Point, what is that brain, it looks like something from the terminator!"  
The brain looked at his partner in surprise, "Incredible pinky for once  
you are actually right! You're arm, and the rest of you is in fact a   
robot!"  
"OOh! Are you pondering what I'm pondering brain?" Pinky asked.  
The brain looked at him in shock; could it be that Pinky was actually  
more intellgent??  
"I think so pinky..." The brain started and was imeditly interupted by  
Pinky.  
"Great!! You find some milk and I'll get the cheese maker!!"  
The brain shook his head at his partners mindless prattle.  
"No Pinky" He said through gritted teeth, "If you are a robot then  
we can use you to take over the world!"  
"But brain, point, what if it's not in my programming?" Pinky asked  
"That's the second intellegent thing you've said today pinky, are you  
sure you're feeling okay?" the brain asked avoiding pinky's question.  
Pinky just stared out of the cage with a blank look on his face.  
"Now to see about your core program...." The brain said with a   
glint of menace in his eyes as he slowly moved towards pinky with a  
large screwdriver in his hand.....  
  
Chapter 2 - Activation  
======================  
The brain pressed the screwdriver into pinky.  
"zort, that tickles brain!!" Pinky squelled.  
The brain paid no attention and continued to work on pinky.  
"Ah, here it is!!" brain exclamed as he found a memory chip marked thusly: -  
/-----------------------\  
|P.I.N.K.Y|core program |  
|e n . i e|=============|ª  
|r v A l t| |  
|s e . l i| Property |ª  
|o t R e / of |  
|n i . r | D.I.S.N.E.Y |ª   
|a g F / Astro-tech |  
|l a / Division |ª  
| t /-----------------|  
| i / |ª  
| o| |  
| n| |ª  
\-----------------------/  
"Hmmm, D.I.S.N.E.Y..." the brain uttered.  
Suddenly pinky's eyes lit up with a strange red light.  
Pinky slowly turned his head around towards the brain.  
"You are scheduled for erasing..." Pinky said in a deep mechanical  
voice.  
"Hunh?" the brain said.  
Pinky's mechanical arm suddenly took the brain and threw him across the  
cage screaming.  
"PINKYYYYYYYYY!" brain screeched.  
He hit the side of the cage.  
Pinky slowly moved over towards where the brain was lying.  
His red eyes lit up again and looked over the brain.  
"Life signs: NEGATIVE. Request to proceed." Then suddenly pinky stopped.  
A small green light near pinky's ear flashed rapidly.  
"Confirmed, proceeding to next target." Pinky suddenly started again,  
he threw open the cage door and walked out into the acme labs...  
A stream of blood flowed from the brain into the middle of the cage.  
The brain cautiously opened one eye, "That meditation class did come  
in handy after all..." He said faintly before blacking out.  
  
Chapter 3 - Armageddon  
======================  
"I'm Mary Hartless and you join me live at the Warner brother sound stage  
where an epic battle ensues. Reports are a strange robot creature has  
started to attack the warner movie lot. Ohh! Gerry look there it is!"   
the reporter screamed. Gerry quickly panned the camera around and   
in the mass of explosions a small mouse like robot could be seen moving  
towards the watertower.  
"Er, Yous can't goes in there!" Ralph the guard in full riot gear bravely  
shouted at the robot pinky.  
Meanwhile Skippy and Slappy fired bazookas and anti-tank guns at the small  
robot, none were having any effect. Suddenly Pinky's eyes flashed red,  
as another bazooka shell hurtled towards him he jumped and grabbed it.  
"Aunt Slappy..." Skippy started, "I think we should leave now...."  
"What's wrong Kid, you turning chicken?" Slappy replied.  
"NO, he's turning chicken.." Skippy said pulling chicken boo on camera.  
"I'm just worried that he'll throw that bazooka shell at us."  
"Maybe you're right kiddo, we're not getting paid enogth for this cameo  
to be blown up, let's skid-dad-ill." Slappy said grabbing skippy and   
suddenly jumping off the building as seconds latter pinky threw the  
bazooka shell at the roof top. Chicken boo flew miles into the air.....  
Pinky now turned his attention to Ralph, pinky's eyes flashed red and  
Ralph ran screaming from the sound lot.  
The robot pinky slowly climbed the watertower. When he eventually reached  
the top he pulled the watertower door off it's hinges, a tidal wave of  
water suddenly hit him.  
From the ground Yakko shouted up to him, "You didn't really think we  
lived in a watertower did you?!"  
Wakko continued, "Yeah that's just for the show, we really live in these  
trailers here...."  
Cut's to a small trailer park in mid-oregan, very observent viewers will  
notice the trailers letter-boxes read "YW" "DW" "WW" and "EP" (EP standing  
of course for Elvis Presley...)  
And Cut back to the studio lot.  
Dot finshed off by shouting "Dumber then advertised!" at the robot  
pinky.  
When the tidal wave subsided all eyes were watching the watertower  
where had the robot pinky gone?  
Wakko was the first to notice the ominous music in the background...  
"Er guys, I don't like this anymore...."  
Yakko was the first to hear the noise of the pinky robot moving towards  
them..  
"Maybe we should consider a stragic withdrawl..."  
Wakko puzzled asked "What??"  
Dot transfixed by the robot pinky's glowing red eyes slowly stammered,  
"He means ...."  
And then all three warner's shouted "RETREAT!!!!"  
They ran past The hip hipppos, the goodfeathers and some non veberal  
characters cartoons and ended up in a Rita and Runt cartoon.  
"And That's why we are hereeeee...." Rita finshed singing.  
She suddenly looked up.  
"Hey what gives?" She asked.  
"Sorry guys.." started Yakko, "but were being chased by a robot mouse."  
"A robot mouse? Get real!" Rita exclaimed.  
"Er Rita what's a robot?" Runt asked.  
"You can knock that off now Runt, I think this is real."  
"Okay, so what we going to do about it then?" Runt asked in a strangly  
intelligent voice.  
"Well we were planning on fleeing for our lives..." Dot stated.  
"Well that could be hard.." Rita started, "See this is the last cartoon and  
we're all out of commercials."  
"We could always cross the polarity of a gateway bridge with the reverse  
angle of the dodecahedron cosine sum." Runt offered.  
Suddenly the brain from no where with a large bandage around his head.  
"No, that would not work; the polarity would only remain inverse for a brief   
second." he said.  
"Yeah but that be long enogth to net him.." Runt concluded.  
Everybody but the brain stared at Runt in amazement.  
"Dogs, Go Fig!" Said Rita.  
Then that familer noise of the robot pinky coming towards them was heard  
really faintly....  
  
Chapter 4 - It's not over 'till Rita sings  
==========================================  
"It a shame we don't have time to build the nessacary components for  
a ion beam." Runt started "That would at least slow him down...."  
"Hmmm you may be right there my cannie friend, prehaps you four could  
distract him..."  
"NO way jack!" Rita said, "I saw what he did to boo!"  
"Yeah that goes for us as well!" Yakko said.  
A familar red glow was cast upon them, in front of them stood...  
Robot pinky.  
"Buck, Buckaw!!" A loud cry came from above..  
"RUN!" Shouted Yakko  
Rita grabbed the brain and jumped onto runt's back. Yakko made a lasso  
with his tail and wrapped it around runt. Suddenly runt took off and yakko   
grabbed wakko and dot and due to a horrible continuity plot error. Yakko  
suddenly found he was wearing roller blades.  
"How did that happen?" Asked dot clinging onto yakko for dear life.  
"Continuity error, hey go with it!!" Yakko replied.  
"Erm Guys." Runt shouted, "Where should I run _to_ after all we're all  
out of cartoons!!"  
"Just run far enogth away so that boo won't land on us!" Shouted yakko.  
"Y'okay!" replied Runt.  
The shadow of boo was getting larger and slowly covering up the tiny little  
pinky robot.  
Boo landed right on top of the pinky robot.  
The robot pinky somehow caught boo and threw him backwards off the cartoon.  
"You are scheduled for erasing..." the pinky robot said with that  
evil mechanical voice.  
"LOOK OUT!" Screamed Runt, "We're coming to the end credits!!"  
Runt with all in tow ran past the closing credits, jumping from name to name  
until he made it to the watertower close up at the end.  
"No where else to run now...." the pinky robot called.  
Rita and the brain jumped off runt and yakko, wakko and dot followed them  
to the very edge of the film, beside them they could see the  
sound bars and just over that lay nothingness....  
"I've an idea..." Started yakko. "Sing something!" He said to Rita.  
"I don't think this is a good time.." She started to complain.  
"No I think I see what he has in mind..." The brain back yakko up.  
"Okay then.." Rita started to sing.  
Break to song format, sorry!!  
Rita: When we were young..  
Runt: We were young..  
Rita: We needed a home, somewhere to go when the night fell in..  
Runt: Fell in..  
Rita: Someone to feed us..  
Runt: To feed us..  
Rita: Someone to need us..  
Runt: To need us..  
Rita: But that never happened, we were abadonded and left in the night.  
Runt: the night..  
Rita: But I understand now, this was meant to be, this is our  
destiny, and that's why we are hereeeee....  
End of song  
(During the song yakko has grabbed the sound of Rita and Runt singing and  
made a large ball of sound with it.  
The robot pinky is now right on them.)  
"Time to say goodbye!" the robot pinky said.  
"Er, I don't think so!" Yakko shouted.  
He threw the ball of sound at pinky. The robot was tangled up in the  
sound.  
"What now?!" Asked Dot.  
"Watch..." Said Yakko, Brain and Runt in unison.  
The pinky robot at first seemed unharmed by the ball but then it started  
to shake, then quiver until eventually the robot collapsed.  
"What happened?" Asked Wakko, Rita and Dot.  
Brain was the first one to offer an explanation, "The harmonics of the  
sound wave crippled the robot, being made up of metal and silicon chips  
the sound caused him to collapse into this pile."  
"So what you gonna do without a partner?" Asked Rita.  
"Hmmm, Well first I'll sue D.I.S.N.E.Y for making such a horrible  
creation. Then I may try and rebuild him, this time without the   
killer chip..."  
"Well good luck, if you need a hand you know where to come..." Runt  
offered.  
"Come on sibs, our work here is done." Yakko said leading wakko  
and dot away from the edge of the film strip.  
From over the edge of the film strip a "Buk, Bukawwww!" Was faintly  
heard.....  
  
Epilogue - 2 weeks later...  
========  
Brain with some help from Runt had eventually managed to rebuild his  
partner.  
"Let's turn him on and see if he cooks!" Runt exclaimed.  
"g..e..e brain whatcha wanta do tonight?!" the pinky robot asked.  
"I think he back to normal.." Runt said.  
"Well as normal as he ever was..." The brain interjected.  
"Hi Runt, whatcha doing a cameo here for." Pinky asked.  
"Oh just a regular guest spot." Runt replied in his normal voice.  
"Now the ultimate test...." the brain said worringly, "Pinky!"  
He started, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" He asked  
with great anticipation.  
"Gee I think so brain but a yellow house would not be as impressive!"  
"He's back!" The brain cried in joy.  
  
  
Somewhere in a dark warehouse a scientest poked the last chip into place,  
"Max! My office!" The voice boomed over the intercom.  
Max hurried up stairs into hernia-man's office.  
"Yesss Sir..." Max said timidly.  
"I notice that the P.I.N.K.Y model failed..." Hernia man said.  
"yes sir." Max said scared.  
"Never mind our next model shall not be so unfortunate...."  
Hernia man's glance looked to the tank where inside was a strange  
figure, thourgh the viscous liquid Max was sure he recognised the  
figure but he just couldn't quite place who it was.....  
  
The End.... ???  
WELL NO IT'S NOT!! This story will have a follow up on Wednesday...  
==============================================================================  
Who is the mysterious figure behind the glass, will pinky remain a dormant  
lab mouse, how come Runt is so clever, where did ralph run off to and  
what does D.I.S.N.E.Y stand for?  
Who knows (Well I do because I wrote it!)  
Who cares (Well you must do if you've read this far....)  
Find out all these answers AND MORE in the next incredible Fanfic from  
Charles Runt-Abu Brown.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The next fanfic for Wednesday is:-  
To Rita with love (aka Boo-inator 2: Judgement boo)  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
The next fanfic from Charles Brown will be seen on Wednesday the 3rd of  
September 1997 as part of the fanfic a day series on :-  
http://dspace.dial.pipex.com/cis_aberdeen/charles.htm  
  
From there go to Runt's Stories and you'll see the stories in the 3rd  
section (it's called Periodi-stories.) Where from the 1st September 1997  
to the 7th September 1997 there _WILL_ be a new story EVERY DAY (How long  
it will be is another question....) And there after there will be a new  
story every week.  
If you would like to help by submitting a story (you'll get all the credit  
for it and you'll help me by giving me a break...) then please send it  
to me at the following E-Mail (Please note this is ONLY for submitting  
stories, anything else please submit to my normal e-mail)  
  
Story submissions:-  
c2brown@uk.b-r.com  
  
Anything else:-  
(If you send stories here I'll scream and shout at you...)  
runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk  
  
  



End file.
